In CI and CD server environments, a user can “own” multiple builds in a scheduled builds queue. A “build” is an execution of a specific job such as an application test or an application update. Once a user's builds have been submitted for execution and prioritized, the user cannot change the scheduled priority of her or her builds unless the user “owns” all of the builds in the system, because such a change might adversely affect other users. For example, if the user were to unknowingly change the priority of his or her own builds so that a job requiring four slave servers is newly prioritized more highly than a job requiring two slave servers, other users' builds in progress would be adversely impacted because computing resources would suddenly become more constrained.